1. Field
The described technology relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), electric field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic display (EPDs).